Birthday Wants
by GreenPaw
Summary: When Adrien gets drunk on his 18th birthday he decides the gift he wants most is for Ladybug to make him a man. With a highly flawed plan, Chat Noir goes out seeking his lady. Having no luck in finding her, he resorts to Marinette, believing she'll help him out with his quest. But both miraculous holders are in for a surprise.
1. Chapter 1 - Inebriated Impulses

**_Please note: Minor spoilers of S3 Weredad episode included along with some adult situations too. _**

**_This author apologises for getting distracted from writing her other stories. Inspiration struck and this needed to be written. There will be two to three chapters only - promise!_**

* * *

_Chapter One: Inebriated Impulses_

The atmosphere within the Parisian night club was dark, intimate and noisy. Pounding dance tracks were blaring so loud that Adrien wondered if the sound was affecting his vision. It couldn't have been the three G&T's, five shots or the two beers. Whatever he was currently nursing apparently had copious amounts of tequila in it. Totally fine. Nino looked a little blurry around the edges but it had to be that pounding bass, right?

Throwing back his head, Adrien downed what was left of his drink and the room began to really sway. His oesophagus was burning and his eyes felt dry but he was still grinning. "Where to next?" the model shouted at his friend.

"Home, dude. You're totally wasted."

Adrien screwed up his nose. "No way, man. I'm just relaxed. Chillin' even."

Nino glanced down at the death grip his friend had on his shoulder, suspecting it was the only thing holding Adrien steady. "Your father will kill me if he finds out how drunk you are."

Cockiness radiated from the blonde as he threw out his free arm wildly to emphasise his words. "Nah, I sneak out all the time. He has no clue. He's too absorbed in himself."

The DJ scratched the side of his nose with a level of skill that Adrien found astounding and it took him a moment to realise Nino was talking. "It's your 18th birthday, he's likely to notice you're missing."

"Pft. The jerk's duty is done. He gave me another fricking pen. This time engraved with my name. Whoop-tee-fuckin'-do. Shithouse present, again." Adrien's top lip curled with disgust. "He's a millionaire, why the hell couldn't he buy me a car like other rich lame ass fathers?"

"But wasn't the pen worth like six-grand?"

With catlike skill, the model looped his arm around his buddy's shoulders before he could lose his balance and leaned close like he was about to share a secret, although he was practically shouting. "That is a drop in the bucket, my friend. I'm almost positive it's a recycled gift Father didn't want. I'll bet Nathalie engraved the fucking thing at her desk."

Nino adjusted his glasses and shrugged. "Maybe you could sell the pen online and put it towards buying yourself a car."

Green eyes widened like it was the best idea Adrien had ever freaking heard. "Yeah, I could do that. Some crazy-ass fan would snaffle it up, right? I should email Wayhem, that guy would buy my spleen if I offered it."

Being a good friend, Nino placed his hand over Adrien's phone before the model could do anything stupid. "How about you sleep on it. Decide in the morning."

With a farrowed brow, Adrien tucked his phone in his pocket after the third try and started to nod but quickly stopped when his stomach lurched. Nino ducked out from under the model's arm as he began to heave.

"Yeah, it's really time we left." Nino stated as Adrien threw up.

* * *

Things were somewhat hazy after that. Slow blinking green eyes opened to stare at an all too familiar ceiling. Somehow, Adrien had arrived home but for the life of him he couldn't remember how. Drawing a blank, he propped himself up on his mattress with an elbow and looked at his kwami. "Plagg…"

"I'll pre-empt your question. You passed out, Nino and your bodyguard snuck you back to your room and you've been snoring like a chainsaw ever since."

Adrien dragged an unsteady hand through his blonde mop, scratching his scalp in the process and making his hair stand up oddly with the remaining product. "How long have I been out?"

"I don't know, I'm not your timekeeper." Plagg grumbled as he curled into a little ball on the opposite pillow and closed his eyes.

Rolling to his side, Adrien plucked his phone from his pocket and noticed that it was 2.34am. He was feeling rather seedy but decided it was something a glass of water would fix. Yet his legs had other ideas. There was a jellylike quality to his knees, making his journey to the bathroom an arduous and winding trek.

The model cracked up when he saw his reflection and patted down his wild hair. "I look like Chat Noir, Plagg." He chuckled as he pointed at himself in the mirror. Adrien smirked at himself and postured as he would at a photoshoot. Preening as if Ladybug were before him. Damn, he wanted to see her. It was then that Adrien had a truly brilliant idea, well at least he thought it brilliant while sans a few brain cells. He decided he should visit Ladybug. The thought of her in that tight scarlet suit was getting his blood pumping.

While his birthday was technically over, the model knew what he really wanted as a gift. Ladybug's body intertwined with his, hot sweaty and completely bare. The thought had him gripping the vanity edges with both hands. Adrien wanted Ladybug to make him a man. Not just because he'd copped endless teasing from his modelling friends about being a virgin but because she was the one for him and he was tired of waiting.

There was only so much a man could take. Especially when one was forced to think non-sexy thoughts while clad in a form fitting black suit which clung to him like a second skin. Add in the factor of having an extremely attractive partner attired in an equally skin-tight outfit who had the flexibility of a trapeze artist, and Chat Noir was bound to embarrass himself at some point. The codpiece of his suit stretched like the rest of the fabric, meaning a surge of his lower anatomy was something to avoid at all costs. Thankfully his training as a model had given him techniques to quell his body's inappropriate responses when under scrutiny.

But tonight, there was no one to see him. No akuma lurked and no patrol to do. Adrien stared at himself in the mirror. He knew he was attractive, the legions of adoring fans sending him love letters was tribute to that. Yet he couldn't understand why he was less appealing as Chat Noir. Surely the mask gave him an air of mystery.

But all these thoughts were making his head hurt. Adrien filled a glass with water and downed it with a couple of painkillers. The inner call to have a shower was irresistible. The model continued to flounder on his feet as he removed his clothes, leaving a trail behind him until he staggered under the shower nozzle.

Once the temperature of the water was adjusted, Adrien placed his hands and forehead against the tiles and let the warm water slide over him. Those vibrant green eyes dimmed with the lowering of his eyelids. All thoughts were pushed aside as he focussed on the droplets kissing his skin. It was both soothing and arousing. Thoughts of Ladybug re-entered his mind, causing him to drop one hand from the tiles to touch himself.

Given the amount of alcohol he'd consumed, his body was slow in responding regardless of the fire in his blood. Yet thoughts of Ladybug never failed him. But his own hand wasn't enough. He wanted her hands on him. He wanted her writhing beneath him as she called out his name in ecstasy.

Adrien shut off the water and stood there dripping. With his head bowed, he pressed the heel of his hand against his partial erection in the hopes of downing it. Flicking his wet hair from his face, the model retrieved his towel and dried himself with clumsy strokes.

Seriousness overpowered his drunken state as he went to his wardrobe, intent on dressing to kill. If there was one thing Adrien had learned as a model it was women loved men in suits. It didn't have to be black tie, a sports jacket that accentuated his broad shoulders and slim hips would do it. Along with a fitted pair of slacks that showed off his ass. With a smirk, Adrien admired his selection. Ladybug wouldn't see him like this as Chat Noir but if he was successful in his seduction he intended to look utterly irresistible when he dropped his transformation to get down to business.

All inhibitions were currently on hiatus and Adrien's confidence was boosted as he admired himself in the mirror. He could do this. While his steps were still untidy, Adrien decided it was time he acted on his impulse. Plagg was fast asleep on his pillow but the model didn't notice. "Plagg, claws out."

There was a disgruntled snort from his kwami, but Adrien transformed into Chat Noir without any fuss. The superhero smirked to himself as he launched to his open window, teetering on the sill for a moment before he jumped to the next building. There was far less finesse to Chat Noir's movements across the skyline than usual.

When he was six blocks from home he realised he had no idea where Ladybug was. Pulling out his tracker, Chat Noir groaned when he discovered Ladybug's beacon was absent. He dialled her number and waited. It went straight to voicemail. "Hey bugaboo, I want to see you. Come out, come out wherever you are."

He left it a whole minute before calling again. This continued for the next fifteen minutes, meaning Chat Noir left a number of similar messages but there was no response from his lady. Miffed at what to do, Chat Noir sat down and contemplated his options. It took a while but he recalled that Marinette had managed to wrangle his partner when no one else could. A smile spread across his face. If he visited Marinette, maybe he could convince her to seek out Ladybug for him. It didn't occur to him that it was now 3am. He simply bound his way to her balcony, tumbled over her railing and knocked on the skylight.

At first there was no response. The faint moonlight, combined with his enhanced night vision, allowed him to see Marinette's profile with her unbound hair lying loose on the pillow. She was so pretty but she wasn't awake so Chat Noir tapped on the glass again.

This time Marinette sat up with a start. Her head shot from side to side as she rubbed at her face. She said something and his feline ears swivelled forward but he couldn't make it out. So, he knocked again. Marinette looked up at him with her mouth agape.

"Hi," he said with a wave.

Marinette unlocked her window and attempted to open it but Chat was leaning on it. She pointed this out to him and he stumbled back.

"What's wrong? Is there an akuma attack?"

"No, no. Nothing like that. I need to find Ladybug though."

A puzzled expression settled onto Marinette's face. "Um, why?"

Chat Noir couldn't stop the mischievous smirk spreading across his lips. "Oh, that's between me and her."

"You can't be serious."

"Oh, I'm deadly serious. I need my lady."

Marinette's nose twitched. "Chat Noir, are you drunk?"

"I may be slightly inebriated."

"Slightly? Your breath reeks of alcohol."

Chat Noir shrugged and nearly toppled over. "I went out for birthday drinks. Maybe I had more than I initially thought."

"How long since your last drink?"

Flicking open his baton, Chat Noir checked the time. "About three hours, unless you include the glass of water I had before I left home."

Marinette narrowed her eyes. "You should be in bed."

His grin turned dirty. "Oh, I intend to go to bed but with my lady."

"What?" Came the high-pitched squeak from Marinette.

Chat Noir's balance was wavering in his squat so he knelt forward, ducking his head down into Marinette's room. "I want Ladybug to make me a man. I'm eighteen now, did I tell you that?"

His classmate didn't bother answering, instead she leapt backward as Chat Noir plummeted through her skylight, landing on her bed with a laugh. "Okay, maybe I am drunk."

"Chat, why are you here?" Nervousness laced Marinette's voice and Chat Noir couldn't figure out why.

Lying back, he placed an arm behind his head and turned to look at the dark-haired girl. "I couldn't find Ladybug and you have a knack for doing so. So, here I am," he said gesturing to himself as he raised a knee and gave her smouldering smile he often used for photoshoots, hoping it would sway her.

"You think I can find Ladybug?"

"You've done it before." He rolled to his side, encroaching on her space while his voice turned sultry. "Do it for me, Marinette. You're such a good friend."

She leaned away from him. "You're one of those drunks who gets overly friendly, aren't you?"

Chat Noir rolled to his back and laced his fingers together over his belly. "Don't know. I rarely get the chance to drink." Closing his masked eyes, he continued talking. "Nino snuck me out. Honestly, that guy is the best. We had a great time tonight. As usual, my father was a jerk. He wouldn't let me have a party and bought me a fricking pen for my birthday, again!"

"Nino?"

"Yeah, you know Nino. Heck, you talk to him most days at school." Chat Noir was completely forgetting he was in costume as he opened his eyes and stared out the skylight. "The view from your bed is awesome. I can see the stars and the blue, blue sky. Blue like her eyes. But they're more like the sky after a storm, now it's too dark. I could lose myself in her eyes. What a way to go." He grinned as he turned to face Marinette.

She was staring at him in something of a stupor. Shaking his head, Chat Noir remembered he was here for a reason. "So, um, Ladybug. Do you know how I can find her?"

"Let me get this straight. You want me to track down Ladybug, so she can make you a man?"

Chat grinned. "Yes."

"And what does 'making you a man' involve?"

Heat spread across superhero's already flushed cheeks. "Well, um, making love. Losing my virginity. A rite of passage."

"I don't think Ladybug would be interested. Besides she's um, probably a virgin too."

"You think? But she seems so experienced and worldly. She's like the pin up for the ultimate woman."

"Chat, she's seventeen."

"She is? I thought she was like five thousand and something," he laughed referring to the running joke he had with Ladybug after the Pharaoh akuma.

"Besides, didn't she tell you she was into another guy?"

Chat Noir's brow furrowed. "How'd you know that?

"I, uh, I'm pretty sure you told me."

"I did? Oh, okay. Well, this other dude hasn't sealed the deal as far as I know. Ladybug is just pining after the knob. Yet here I am, willing to give her my heart…"

"And virginity."

"Yes, that too. And what does she do? She yearns for someone who doesn't deserve her."

"But you deserve her instead." Marinette said in a sarcastic tone that Chat Noir completely missed.

"Damn right. I'm a highly lusted after model. I have girls throwing themselves at me all the time. Yet I push them all away because there's only one girl for me."

The budding designer nodded with a sceptical look on her face. "Sounds like it's hard being you."

"Oh, Marinette. It's hard all the time. God, you have no idea how badly I want to push her up against a brick wall and show her just how hard I am."

"La la la, too much information, Chat."

"I'm a teenage guy. I have needs and most of them revolve around getting with Ladybug. I'd die a happy man if she just made out with me. But sex, holy shit, now if that happens I won't be able to stop grinning for a year."

"Yeah, about that. It's probably best if you don't approach Ladybug with the idea while drunk, or better yet, at all."

Chat Noir gave her an assessing glance. "Do you still secretly long for me, Marinette? Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"No, I'm cool. Believe me, no crushed feelings here."

"Are you sure? I know what it's like to yearn for someone. Mooning day and night for that special person who you desperately wish to have love you in return."

Marinette just stared at him.

"I'm talking too much?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry. So… about Ladybug. Can you get her here?"

Picking up her phone, Marinette sighed. "It would be considered rude to awaken Ladybug at this time of the morning when there is no emergency."

"But it is an emergency, a love emergency."

"Lust, Chat. Nothing but lust."

"Cruel woman. Why can't you let me have my way?"

"Because you're drunk and annoying."

Letting out a resigned sigh, Chat Noir dropped his head back on the pillow to stare out the skylight. "You're not going to help me, are you?"

"I'm helping you in a way you probably think ridiculous now but you'll thank me in the morning."

With a groan, Chat Noir draped his arm over his masked eyes. "Fine. But know that I'm most put out with you, Marinette."

"I think I can live with that. Now, you should go home."

But Chat Noir didn't move.

"Chat? Chat?" Marinette poked his shoulder and evoked a snore from the black clad hero. "Just great," she muttered as she laid down beside him. Now she was stuck with a drunken superhero sleeping in her bed. At least he wasn't trying to seduce her, at least knowingly. With a smirk of her own, Marinette snuggled under the sheets and dozed off too.

* * *

**Alas the alcohol got Chat Noir in the end. But what will morning bring? Find out next chapter.**

**The review box is lonely, please type in it. Thanks for reading and supporting!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Surprising Circumstances

_Chapter Two: Surprising Circumstances_

Adrien was having the best dream. The prior details were a little fuzzy but he found himself now spooning his lady. The warm curves of her back and rear were flush against his front. His arm was draped around her waist and his hand cupped one breast while he rubbed his morning wood against her plush ass. Wanting to get closer, Adrien nuzzled into the silky hair at her nape. But a stray hair ticked his nostril and he turned his head away.

From this movement, the sunlight from the skylight hit his closed eyelids, somehow managing to sear his retinas while sending a shaft of pain to his brain. The model winced and his lips pulled back in a grimace. Sucking a breath through his teeth, Adrien discovered that the Sahara had relocated to his mouth. The sensory overload had him curling into his lady and burying his face against her back. Her familiar scent brought him a sense of comfort and his hands tightened in a feline reflex of contentment.

There was a feminine yelp and suddenly his fingers were being pried from that delightfully pert breast. Adrien dipped his head until his chin rested on his chest and his shaggy blonde hair obscured his face from that dreaded sunlight. The warm body in his arms rotated around with a huff but it was quickly followed by a gasp.

"Oh my God!"

She was so loud that Adrien flinched his face towards the mattress, unaware that his hair had tumbled with gravity and his profile was no longer hidden.

"It's, it's, it's, it's…"

To add to the noise, Adrien's phone decided to trill with a skull crushing pitch that made him want to smash it against the wall. Scrubbing his unmasked face with his hands, the model shuddered as he reached into his jacket pocket and flicked the switch to silent.

Beside him there was an audible gulp.

"Plagg?" he groaned.

The voice which responded was not Plagg's. "No, no, no. This is just a dream, it can't be real. It can't be!"

Lucidity pushed through the dull sleepiness and Adrien pried open an eyelid to stare up at the girl hovering over him. He immediately shot backward as he recognised that startled face. "Marinette?" he rasped as he laid himself flat against the wall. The muddled soup that was last night's memories began to bubble and he impulsively reached for his face, feeling for the mask that wasn't there. "Oh shit!"

He had woken up with Marinette, in her bed when he'd been seeking Ladybug to seduce. Panic had him glancing down at his state of attire, he uttered a prayer of gratitude under his breath when he noticed he was clothed. That thankfulness was more profound when he saw Marinette was still in her pyjamas too.

"Nothing happened," he reiterated to both himself and her.

But his relief was short lived and the true depth of his blunder hit him. Adrien's entire frame grew rigid. Then he shot forward, grabbing Marinette by the upper arms, holding her gaze. "You cannot tell anyone." Inwardly he was seething at himself, drunk or not he should have known better. "Ladybug is going to kill me."

Marinette's jaw was bouncing as she attempted to respond.

The model released her and raked his hands through his hair, then over his face. His phone began to vibrate in his jacket. Clenching his teeth, Adrien pulled the item from his pocket, scowling as he saw that it was his father calling. "Hello."

The model had to hold the phone away from his ear as his father bellowed, "Adrien, where are you!"

"At a friend's place." He said as he flicked a glance to the stunned girl opposite.

"You were not supposed to go out!"

"It was my 18th birthday, Father."

"And you have a photoshoot this afternoon. Don't you dare tell me that you have a hangover."

Glancing sheepishly at Marinette, he parroted, "I do not have a hangover."

"Good. Nathalie is busy delving through the media websites to ensure you didn't do anything reckless."

The dour assistant's voice droned in the background. "Nothing of concern, sir. But I've just received a call from wardrobe, the collection you're waiting on has been delayed. The photoshoot will have to be postponed."

His father growled, "Adrien, I need to go. We'll discuss this later." Apparently, Gabriel needed to rip some other poor soul a new one.

Sweet silence let Adrien know the call was indeed over. The model slowly lowered the phone from his ear, all the while Marinette studied him with an expression of shock mixed with something he couldn't identify. As much as his head hurt, he knew he had to handle this carefully. Yes, she was his classmate and friend, but Marinette was something of a flighty creature.

Exhaling through his mouth with deliberate slowness, Adrien tucked his phone in his pocket and tuned his full attention to her. "Sorry about that."

A trembling hand lifted as she pointed her finger at him. "L-Last night, Chat Noir said things about Nino and modelling. I thought he was just drunk and having me on. B-But you're…" her voice dropped to a whisper, "…Adrien, you're Chat Noir."

Adrien couldn't remember the extent of what he done or said. In all honesty, he didn't know how to respond to her so he simply said, "Yep."

Her eyes were wild. "Like really Chat Noir."

"Uh huh."

Clarity swam in her blue peepers as she launched forward. "Where's your kwami?" she demanded as she grabbed his lapels and opened his jacket.

"Down here," Plagg called in a singsong voice but his attention was on Tikki. "You got any fives?"

"Nope. Go Fish."

Marinette frowned. "Are you two playing cards?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Plagg snapped.

"Nothing, just wondering." The girl turned back to stare at Adrien with a mystified expression. "You really are Chat Noir."

"I said as much, but maybe I should have convinced you otherwise." His awkward grin faded as his mind returned to his kwami. "Wait. Who is Plagg playing cards with?"

"Um…"

Despite his throbbing head, Adrien moved to the bedside rails and leaned over to look down. There sat Plagg with a handful of playing cards and opposite him a red kwami doing the same.

Adrien rocked back to stare at Marinette. "That's… that's Ladybug's kwami." His hands were suddenly on her shoulders, biting into her flesh as he shook her. "Why do you have Tikki?"

"Well, um…" Marinette's gaze shot about desperately until she turned and picked up a small tin from her beside nook. "Breath mint?" she asked, offering them to him while she had one herself.

The model was stunned by her change in topic but accepted. While she issued him the candy, Adrien's gaze shifted to her lobes, then he popped the mint in his mouth. With a single hand, he tucked her loose hair behind her left ear and stared at the dull grey circular earring. Jewellery as plain as his ring. For a girl who lived to design, this accessory was out of place. His hand strayed to her ear, his thumb tracing the edge to her lobe. "You're… you're…"

Marinette stared at him with emotion swirling in her eyes. Her lips were parted and her bosom heaved with rapid respiration. She finished his sentence in a whisper, "Ladybug."

The world stopped for Adrien as he stared at Marinette. She was his partner, his lady, his… love. And he'd come to her last night, unaware, yet he'd found her. The model shifted to his knees and took her face in both his hands. "My lady," he uttered with rapture. "You were right under my nose the whole time."

Desire had Adrien closing the distance between them. His eyes dropped to her lush lips as he angled his head towards hers. Then he hesitated. This was Marinette, his friend. A girl he'd unwittingly rejected. He pulled back to stare at her. "I don't get it."

The girl almost tumbled into his lap as she leaned toward him. Unlike the response he normally received from his lady, she appeared keen to receive his kiss. That had him baffled. His moment of stunned silence allowed Marinette to recompose herself. "What don't you get?"

"Your confession to me years ago. When we were on your balcony after stopping baby August from his cake rampage. You told me you were in love with me as Chat Noir. But if you're also Ladybug why didn't you tell me in the suit? You know I would have accepted you that way. Why tell me as Marinette?"

A blush stained her cheeks. "Well, I, um… I thought Chat Noir had figured out I was Ladybug and I was trying to throw you off the scent."

"So, it was a distraction. You weren't really in love with me." Anguish laced his voice. Particularly due to the unspoken implication from his newly acquired knowledge.

"It's kind of complicated."

"I don't understand." Adrien released her and slumped to his rear, flopping to his back as he laid on the mattress staring at the ceiling. "My head hurts."

He was unaware of Marinette admiring him. Staring at the lines of his throat and jaw as he lay with his face tilted towards the skylight. He had no idea the gentle sunlight was displaying all his attributes in the most pleasing way to the girl beside him.

The model lifted his hand to shade his eyes. But Marinette moved over him, her head blocking the light. Worry lined her face as she gnawed on her bottom lip. "You know how I said there was someone else?"

"How could I forget?" Adrien grumbled with a roll of his eyes that made him wince.

"It-It was you, Adrien. I just didn't realise you were also Chat Noir."

Adrien snorted. "I'm lost. Are you trying to say I cockblocked myself?"

Marinette blushed. "I suppose you could put it that way."

Green eyes snapped wide open. "You want me?" The realisation had his heart racing.

Her answer was nothing more than a cautious whisper but it held strong conviction. "Yes."

All hesitation on Adrien's part vaporised and his arms shot up, his hands snaking around Marinette's nape and back as he brought her face down to his. The warmth of her breath caressed his face as she exhaled through her open lips. Adrien angled himself up to claim her mouth and he groaned when he finally tasted his lady.

Together they moved their mouths with tentative brushes. Slow gentle kisses ensued until Marinette sunk her hands into his hair and positioned her knees either side of his hips. Adrien's lower hand moved to the curve of her spine, encouraging her to sit on his lap. The hand at her nape splayed and his fingers sank into her hair as he deepened their kiss.

Passion exploded between them as years of unrequited yearning propelled the pair to be more adventurous. Adrien was assertive in his actions but his partner met and reciprocated his moves. Mouths and hands explored with ravenous urgency. All sense of time disappeared as they twisted against one another, making out with unrivalled fervour.

Between kisses, Marinette spoke. "When I woke… you were… hard."

Adrien dropped his hand from her nape to cradle her face. "You noticed?"

"Um, yeah. I thought I was imagining it at first. You were… grinding against me, weren't you?"

The model shied away as he blushed. "I wasn't entirely awake, but yeah, I was."

Blue eyes searched green. Her voice was hushed. "I-I liked it."

Her admission emboldened Adrien. The fingers at the small of her back pushed her down as he arched his pelvis up. Marinette's eyes widened in surprise as he confirmed his current level of arousal, her lips parted as she gazed at him, then she undulated her hips and he groaned.

"Adrien, do you remember why you came here last night?"

The model flushed. "Somewhat."

Marinette giggled and toyed with his top shirt button. "You said you wanted Ladybug, who also happens to be me, to make you a man."

While he'd known he'd wanted Ladybug in such a way, he didn't remember verbalising it to Marinette. "I said that?"

"Yes, you were most insistent in giving Ladybug your virginity."

"Oh my God, you must think I'm such a jerk."

His partner chuckled. "I'd be lying if I said otherwise. But there was something endearing about your desperation."

Embarrassment had the model blushing from chin to hairline. "I'm sorry."

"It's kind of funny now. Besides you would have needed to make me a woman as well."

Adrien spluttered as his ability to breathe was inhibited by that bombshell. Although, if he'd really thought about it, he should have known.

Enjoying his reaction, Marinette grinned as she traced her finger along his jawline to his chin. His respiration resumed to the norm when her lips touched his. Adrien was keenly aware of Marinette's fingers trailing down his chest. Not to be outdone, the model lowered his hand from her cheek, skimming down her throat to her collarbone. Marinette's gasp broke the seal of their lips as she stared down at him. "Adrien…" she said his name like a prayer.

"Marinette," he replied with equal reverence. Then she rocked her hips against his, making his eyes roll back in his head. That was a bad move, one his stomach didn't appreciate. It took a moment for Adrien to regain control of his digestive system, but he was rewarded with the blissful expression on Marinette's face as she continued to grind against him.

"We could…" she trailed off as she blushed and gnawed on her bottom lip.

It took a while for her meaning to sink in, then Adrien's mouth sagged open. "I-I-I…" he cleared his throat, "Now?"

"Given the time, my parents will be busy in the bakery. You were on the verge of frantic last night."

Green eyes couldn't look away, he was captivated, completely under her spell. Marinette might be unmasked but knowing her secret had him enthralled. And if he was correct, she was offering him what he'd been originally seeking. But Adrien wasn't in a drunken stupor anymore. Yes, his head hurt although it was much less so since his blood flow was busy travelling south.

Did he want a tussle in the sheets right now? Stupid question, of course he did but at the same time this was uncharted territory in a newly discovered situation. Plus, Adrien didn't want to rush Marinette's first time. He knew this sort of thing was important to girls. Not only that but he was aware that it could be rather uncomfortable for them too. And he really wasn't prepared.

But there was a hungry gleam in Marinette's eyes, one which he'd never seen before, and the need to give into his base urges was almost undeniable as she ground herself against him. He tried to warn her. "I will be frantic if you keep doing that."

Her wicked grin widened and he knew he was in trouble. Marinette sat up and reached for the hem of her singlet, tugging the material slowly upward to expose the smooth skin of her belly. Adrien swallowed, his hands straying from her hips so his thumbs could caress her midriff. Then that scrap of material was pulled over her head and his breathing became most difficult again.

Adrien knew it wasn't polite to stare but he couldn't help it. A pair of perfect breasts were on full display for his pleasure. Those straying hands of his continued their journey north, stopping at the bountiful twin curves, cupping her gently as he looked up into her eyes.

Marinette's voice took on a desperate quality. "Adrien."

Good grief, the way she said his name was going to be his undoing. But the moment his thumbs brushed against her nipples, Adrien knew he wasn't the only one going nuts. Marinette arched her back, thrusting those amazing tits into his hands. With a skill derived from years of being Chat Noir, Adrien sat upright in an instant and kissed her while his hands continued to fondle.

But that swift movement was a mistake. Pain rattled his skull and disturbed his delicate constitution. Pulling away, Adrien placed both hands over his mouth as his stomach revolted. This was not supposed to happen. His eyes shot to Marinette's with desperation, hoping she understood it was the residual alcohol and not her that had evoked this reaction.

She practically leapt from his lap. "The sink," she commanded as she pointed in its general direction.

Adrien rushed to the ladder, sliding to the floor as he heaved. In seconds he was at the sink, expelling the final remains from his upset belly. Once he was done, he washed up and turned sheepishly to Marinette. "Sorry," he croaked. But he wasn't just sorry about puking, he was sorry she'd put her singlet back on.

"Happens to the best of us," she smirked.

"Maybe I should go home," he relented.

"That might be a bad idea. Your father will be cranky about you being hungover, right?"

"Oh yeah, kind of forgot that detail."

Marinette slunk towards him, her hands grasped together as she neared. "How about I make you breakfast. I'm told bruschetta is good meal for hangovers."

Adrien dipped his head shyly. "I'd like that." He couldn't resist sliding a finger under her singlet strap. "But maybe you should get dressed."

She smiled with her teeth digging into her bottom lip. "Okay."

The pair stared at each other for a long minute before Adrien added, "I should turn around." The model complied with his own instruction and waited for her. Marinette mumbled to herself as she raced around and he had to rein in his chuckle. Plagg and Tikki were now busy playing Monopoly.

Twenty minutes later, Marinette was done. Adrien turned around with unhurried caution. He was pleasantly surprised when he spied his lady in a red fifties style dress with a wide black belt around her middle. "Wow."

"Thanks, I made it a while ago but wasn't game to wear it. Common colours." She told as she pointed to the red and black.

"If it had black spots I think you'd be in real trouble. Then again, remember when I had to dress up as Chat Noir for that music video audition? No one picked up that I was the real deal."

Marinette giggled. "Nor that I was the real Ladybug."

"I feel so dense."

"You and me both."

Together they descended to the kitchen and Adrien watched Marinette prep and cook their breakfast. She was kind enough to give him some antacids and ibuprofen. While his stomach continued to roil, the model was surprised by his actual hunger, plus the bruschetta seemed to hit the spot.

Marinette laid down her utensils. "I wonder how Nino is holding up."

"Fine, I suspect. He was the responsible one."

Adrien dabbed the end of his napkin across his lips and noticed Marinette's intent stare. He couldn't help but smirk. "Something caught your eye?"

"Good grief, saying things like that makes me think of you in the mask."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"It's a shocking thing. I've been pushing Chat Noir away for years. I'm not sure what I'm meant to do now."

"Stop resisting and give in to my charms."

Marinette covered her mouth with her hand as she let out a nervous giggle. "I'll consider it." This was not the sort of response he was used to, but he liked it.

Going by her teasing smirk, Adrien was pretty sure he was going to get his way. "Good to know."

Yet there was something unsure in Marinette's countenance. Her shoulders were curled in protectively while her eyes darted about and her fingers tapped rhythmically on the tabletop. The girl was clearly nervous.

Adrien reached out to still her hand, placing it within his. "You're not sure what to think of me now, are you?"

She swallowed. "I've had feelings for you as Adrien for a long time. Part of me is blissfully happy while the other part is confused."

"I know we got caught up in the moment earlier but we don't have to rush anything, Marinette." He paused before adding, "Though I do want to be your boyfriend. Are you okay with that?"

Her hand squeezed his to the point of pain. "I am more than okay with that, Adrien."

The seriousness on her face had him grinning. "Fantastic. Now then, let me help you clean up and then I think Ladybug and Chat Noir need to go for a jaunt outside together."

"You're not going to vomit on me, are you?"

"Live dangerously, milady. Who knows what the future will bring."

* * *

**Now you're waiting on the ravishing, aren't you? Next chapter, Chat Noir gets his sexy on. Look out, Ladybug. **

**Plus I have to say wow, 100 follows after the first chapter - I'm flattered. Thank you so much for your support. The reviews helped shape this chapter from it's original structure, so thanks for contributing. Hang in there for the final ****instalment...**


	3. Chapter 3 - Hooked on a Feeling

_Chapter Three: Hooked On A Feeling_

Chat Noir finished lighting the last candle and stood back to admire his work. Yet again, he'd created the romantic rooftop setting for his lady and this time she'd promised not to stand him up. Moving to the twin pillow piles, the black clad hero sat and began distributing their food.

After five months of dating, Chat Noir was keenly aware of what his partner liked to eat. While he wasn't much of a cook, he knew how to provide. He'd organised to have a banquet of Chinese food cooked and smiled to himself as he examined the spread.

Soon enough, there was the sound of featherlight footfalls behind him. Unable to withhold his smile, Chat Noir glanced over his shoulder. "About time, milady."

Ladybug chuckled as she sauntered to him, wrapping her arms around his waist to kiss his cheek from behind. "I'm only a minute or two late."

"I suppose it would be rude of me to think you'd actually be punctual."

She lifted her hand to slap him playfully on the chest. "Watch it, mister or I'll go home."

"Empty threats, bugaboo. I know you find me irresistible. Besides, I have something delicious for you." He gestured to the food.

"I can see that," she replied, staring at him.

Chat Noir smirked, loving her hungry expression. "Now, now. The food will get cold. You can nibble on me later."

"That better be a promise."

"Oh milady, it's a guarantee." Holding out his hand, Chat helped her settle onto the cushions and passed her plate.

A delighted smile lit Ladybug's face. "You've been talking to my Mum."

"I have. Do you like what's for dinner?"

"Yes, I do."

He watched as she tucked into her chow mein, grinning to himself as she let out a happy moan. Chat Noir picked up a spring roll, dipped it in sweet and sour sauce then took a large bite. He echoed Ladybug's sentiment. The food was fantastic.

For an hour they sat, dined and talked. When they finished eating, they laid back in the pillows together, staring at the stars. "A while back you mentioned my eyes are the colour of the sky after a storm. It was rather poetic, considering you were drunk."

Chat Noir's cheeks flushed but he turned his masked face towards his partner. "I do have a vague recollection of saying that. Did you like it?"

"You're awfully sappy, kitty."

That cracked him up. "Like you're not."

"We make a good pair then."

"The best."

The stars above were forgotten as they gazed at each other. Chat Noir stroked Ladybug's cheek with his knuckles. "Happy belated birthday, Marinette. I wish I could have stolen you away on your actual birthday."

"You would have endured the wrath of Alya if you'd spoiled her party plans."

"I know. That's why I waited."

Slowly Chat Noir closed the distance between them, kissing his partner without hurry. Ladybug wrapped her arms around him, kissing him back with a little more vigour before she pulled away to look at him. The heroine pressed her teeth against her bottom lip anxiously as she reached for his hand and laced their fingers. "Speaking of waiting, we joked about you making me a woman for my birthday."

"We did." Chat Noir replied, deciding he'd let her elaborate.

His partner swallowed. "Is that something you're considering doing?"

A slow smirk settled across Chat Noir's face. "Possibly."

"Chat," she grumbled, "Stop teasing me."

Lying on his side, Chat Noir tucked his free hand under his face and eyed his lady. "Teasing would imply that I'm not prepared to follow through. Besides having sex doesn't really make someone a man or woman, in reality it's how they act. I was just being stupid."

"I would have said drunkenly stupid."

"That's a fair assessment. But in all seriousness, I want our first time to be because we both want it and there's no pressure." The cat-themed hero raised his leg to wrap it around hers. "However, do feel free to have me for dessert."

Ladybug laughed as he wiggled his masked eyebrows. "Hmm, I don't know. What other dessert options do I have?"

"Cake, but it's in a secret location."

"Really? Why is that?"

Chat Noir raised his fingers to stroke her face tenderly. "Because I thought it would be nice to have some quality time together without the threat of Alya posting it on her blog."

"I can't believe she has a whole gallery devoted to photos of us kissing."

"Since I'm an avid follower, I totally believe it. It's the page I visit most."

Ladybug cupped his cheek in return, bringing his face closer. "Don't I kiss you enough, Mr Noir?"

"That's rather formal. And no, I never get enough kisses from you. I'm addicted to your mouth. Those amazing lips do all sorts of things to me."

"How about you shut up about it and kiss me then."

"You were the one who stopped." But before Ladybug could chastise him further, Chat Noir responded in the way she wanted him to. His gloved hands cradled her face as he kissed her. The leg he'd already thrown over hers tightened as he deepened their kiss but it was Ladybug who used tongue first. Chat Noir responded in kind, growing bolder as her hands explored his chest.

For some time, they lay side by side kissing and caressing each other languidly until they parted for much needed oxygen. Ladybug brushed Chat's hair away from his face to study him. "I really should have turned up here the first time."

"And I should have gone for ice cream with my friends and then come here. Thinking back, I was rather selfish in my actions. I was so determined to win you over that I pushed aside my friends. Stupid me, I didn't realise the girl whose attention I wanted most had been utterly disappointed by me being a no show."

"We inadvertently stood each other up."

"At least my stupidity eventually got us together."

"Yet you're still a virgin." Ladybug teased.

"I'm okay with that. I'm with you and that's what matters most."

"So you didn't book a hotel room, shower it with rose petals and put on seductive music to set the mood?"

"All the rose petals and candles are here."

"Does that mean you did book a room?"

Chat Noir rubbed at his nape. "Not exactly."

She burst out laughing. "What did you do?"

Circling one of her black dots on her shoulder with the pad of his finger, Chat Noir admitted, "Well at the mansion there a number of guest bedrooms that get very little use. I may have organised for one in particular to have an open window… in case we wanted to use it. The cake may also be located there too."

"Does this mean the whole 'we'll wait for the right moment' spiel you just gave me is rubbish?"

"No, I was just ensuring that we had an appropriate location sorted in case you did want to jump my bones."

"Ever the romantic."

"Come and have your cake." He said standing up and tugging on her hand.

"Alright, show me to this intimate location of yours." Ladybug smirked at him.

"Very well then. Should I carry you over the threshold, I mean windowsill?"

"We're not getting married, Chat."

"Not yet," he murmured to himself.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing."

Chat Noir extended his staff and leapt away first, glancing back to ensure his lady was following. Together they danced across the rooftops. Racing and teasing as they drew closer to the Agreste mansion. Once there, Chat took Ladybug to the far side of the building and into one of the upper level windows.

The moment they were inside Ladybug let out a gasp at the opulence. Having grown up with it, Chat Noir wasn't blown away by the expensive furnishings but he understood how elegant it was. Leaving her to peruse the room, the black clad hero walked through the small living space to the buffet cabinet where a cakebox sat in waiting.

He knew the moment Ladybug spotted it. "Been supplied by the best bakers in town?"

"Of course," he grinned as opened the Dupain-Cheng signature box and began slicing individual pieces of caramel cheesecake. "I believe this is one of your favourites. But be warned, we should eat this while transformed, otherwise Plagg will inhale it before we get a chance to enjoy it."

Ladybug laughed and nodded. "No worries, let's eat cake in costume."

Carrying a single plate to the loveseat, Chat Noir patted the spot beside him and waited for his partner.

"Where's yours?" she asked.

"I thought we'd share." And with that, Chat Noir used the cake fork to break off a piece of cheesecake which he held out to his lady.

She opened her mouth and happily accepted his offering. The cat themed hero watched with rapture as he pulled the fork tines from her lips and he leant forward to lick the crumbs from her skin.

"Do you intend to do that with every bite?"

"I did say we were sharing, and this is my idea of sharing."

Ladybug grinned with her lips together as she chewed. "I like this concept of yours."

And so, he continued to feed her and lick away the excess. By the time the plate was clean both were breathing heavily and leaning towards the other. The moment Chat Noir sat the empty plate down, Ladybug hooked him by the bell and reeled him in for a passionate kiss.

With her arms wrapped around his neck, Chat Noir was laid back on the cushions as his lady crawled up his body. Their mouths moved together with increasing fervour and he groaned out loud when her lips trailed along his jaw before she nipped his earlobe.

"Are you trying to tell me something, bugaboo?"

"You guaranteed that I was allowed to nibble you."

"That I did."

"Where would you like to be nibbled?"

The rise and fall of his chest increased. "Everywhere."

"Hmm," she said, sitting back to eye him. "That's going to be difficult while you're dressed."

Chat Noir eased her from his lap and stood. "Claws in."

The pair smirked as Plagg headed straight for the cheesecake. "He's in his happy place," Adrien remarked as he began unbuttoning his shirt.

Ladybug's eyes were fixed to his fingers, watching as he slowly undid each button. When he was done, he raised his hands to his sternum and ever so slowly parted the two sides of his shirt to expose his defined chest, then removed his arms from the sleeves. He hurled the garment at his girlfriend and grinned. "Shall I keep going?"

"Please do," she practically purred.

Adrien tossed his head, allowing his hair to cascade across his eyes as he gave her a smouldering stare. He reached for his belt and removed it with a swift jerk and shucked it behind him. Next, the model unbuttoned his jeans and gradually unzipped his fly. With methodical slowness, Adrien pushed his jeans down his thighs to his ankles and snorted. "I forgot to take off my shoes."

Capable hands untied his laces but the moment he tried to dislodge his shoe the model lost his balance and tumbled back onto the bed. Adrien cracked up laughing as he lay in a heap, trapped by his own clothing.

His partner sauntered over to inspect him with hands on her hips. "That was really hot until you fell over."

Lifting his feet, the model shot her a coy smile. "Take off my shoes for me?"

Ladybug dropped to a crouch and pried both shoes from his feet. "Just an FYI, I'm not kissing your feet. They smell like old cheese."

"Cheese?" Said Plagg as his head lifted the box lid, his face was covered in smears of cheesecake and crumbs.

"I was talking about his feet."

"Oh, I've got a collection of his stinky socks already. You may proceed." And the box lid dropped as the cat kwami resumed his feasting.

"Did you hear that? Plagg gave us his blessing."

Ladybug sniggered. "He has cheesecake, I'm not surprised."

"Maybe you should release Tikki so she can have some before it's gone."

"Good point. Spots off."

"Thank you!" Tikki chirped as she darted for the box as well.

Adrien placed his hands upon Marinette's hips as he kicked off his jeans and flung away his socks. "You're way overdressed, princess."

"I don't remember offering a striptease."

"No?" The model said with feigned nonchalance as he stood to tower over her. He dropped his hands from her and stepped to the side, removing his underwear in a slow bend that gave her a full view of his taunt behind. "There, I'm done." And with that, Adrien dropped his underwear from his thumb and forefinger on his way to lounge on the bed upon his belly.

Blue eyes darted between the naked man on the bed and his last item of clothing disposed of on the floor. "Y-You're naked."

Adrien propped his face up with his hands and studied her with a smug look. "Yes, I am. Your turn or would you prefer to kiss every inch of my skin, with the exception my feet, while dressed?"

His partner continued to stare.

"Would you like me to roll over?" his expression was positively wicked.

Marinette kicked off her shoes and pulled her shirt over her head. Unlike him, her movements were rushed and clumsy. Adrien didn't care but he did his best not to laugh when the zip in her skirt got stuck on her pantyhose. The budding designer yanked at the zipper with growing frustration. "Come on, dammit!"

"Should I cataclysm it?" Adrien asked as he continued to watch.

Stopping, Marinette drew in a slow breath to calm herself and then managed to release the zip. Unfortunately, her pantyhose were ruined, having snagged a ladder running to her knee. Still, she rolled them slowly down her abdomen to her toes. Adrien pushed himself up on his arms to get a better view of those sexy legs. But it was her turn to toss clothing at his face. He made sure he caught her pantyhose with his teeth.

Again, Marinette looked like she could faint from his antics. He decided it best if he stayed on his belly for now. Yet his own cockiness was put to the test when his partner sashayed to the bed in nothing but her bra and panties. The deep blue lace contrasted with her pale skin but the thin fabric gave him glimpses of what lay beneath. Perhaps lying on his belly had been a mistake, things were getting rather uncomfortable down south.

The tips of her fingers brushed his shoulder and skimmed down his side as Marinette walked to the head of the bed where his feet rested. Adrien felt the mattress dip as she climbed on with him. Her hands cradled his left shin and then her mouth began nibbling up his calf to the back of his knee. The model closed his eyes and dropped his forehead onto his arms as he groaned.

But Marinette didn't stop there. That hot mouth of hers travelled up his hamstrings along the crease of his ass and then she had the audacity to bite him on the left cheek. Adrien's head shot up in surprise. "What happened to nibbling?"

"I got carried away and I may have wanted to do that for a very long time."

He raised an intrigued eyebrow at her. "Don't neglect the other side."

She didn't waste any time and he yelped when she bit a little too hard. "Mercy, woman! Or do you intend to leave teeth marks?"

A shrug was her response as she placed both hands on his ass and straddled his legs. The biting was forgiven as her tongue touched the base of his spine and she licked him to his hairline. All the while, she dragged her lace covered breasts along his back in tandem with her tongue. Both of Adrien's hands were gripping the edge of the bed as if he were about to fall off it. Had he been Chat Noir, his claws would have been embedded deep into the mattress.

Delicate hands explored his sides, skimming up his ribcage until she lay on top of him. Then Marinette nuzzled his neck, nipped his earlobe and breathed heavily in his ear. "Hmm, I think I prefer you for dessert."

Adrien's voice was thick and coarse. "Are you sure this isn't my belated birthday present? Because this feels like the best gift ever."

She snickered against his neck. "You can nibble me when I'm done with you."

"Please tell me that's a guarantee too."

"It's a guarantee, hot stuff."

There was no way he could contain the groan of delight at her words. Her mouth continued to explore the contours of his body and Adrien fought the urge to dry hump the mattress in return. By the time she told him to roll over, his cock was at full attention and then some. When he shifted onto his back, Marinette let out a gasp. "Wow."

Heat filled Adrien's cheeks. "What can I say, you've got me very excited."

"I-I can see that." Her eyes were glued to his erection and he wasn't sure how to interpret her expression. Heck, he hoped she wasn't intimidated.

"How about you lie down on your stomach and I'll nibble your back."

Marinette simply nodded while still staring at his privates.

At that point, Adrien decided it was probably best he turn away so she could finally break her gaze. With his dick out of sight, Marinette shook her head briefly and laid down in the previous position he'd held.

Like Marinette, Adrien started with her legs. Kissing and scraping his teeth up her supple skin. He made sure he pushed the edge of her underwear aside so he could bite her on the ass as well and oh yeah, she liked it. When it came to her back, Adrien wore a devious smile. He straddled his partner's thighs too but he placed the head of his cock on the lace between her legs as he tongued her back.

Not only did Marinette moan but she raised herself up against him for more friction. As his tongue reached her nape she was undulating against him. The temptation to push the crotch of her underwear aside and plough into her was almost irresistible, but this wasn't about him, this was about her.

Adrien lay his arms either side of her torso and pressed his chest to her back as he nibbled his way along her jaw. Marinette turned her head in attempt to kiss him but he was a little too close. They bumped noses and laughed.

"Maybe you should roll over," Adrien suggested.

"Okay, but you stay where you are Agreste."

That had him raising his eyebrows. "Demanding," he said with a grin as he pushed himself up on his elbows and knees so she could turn beneath him.

The moment she was facing him, Adrien was lost. Those big blue eyes looked at him with such adoration he felt like his heart would burst. Her dark hair was spilled across the bed and she looked like a goddess. Marinette's hands lifted and her fingers traced his cheekbones. "So beautiful," she uttered in a hushed tone as if he were the one to marvel at.

A smirk ghosted his lips. "I thought was radiant, carefree and dreamy."

Marinette snorted with laughter. "That too."

He settled his body onto hers and combed his fingers through the hair at her temples. "You are the beautiful one."

"Now I'm starting to think you've landed on your head too many times, partner."

"Maybe but I'm not blind. I see you, Marinette and I adore you."

"Stop it, I'm blushing."

"Mm and it goes all the way down to your bra."

"Flirt," she giggled.

"But I'm your flirt," he told as he brushed his nose along the length of hers.

She let out a satisfied sigh, then her hands were clutching his face and her lips captured his. Adrien tucked his arms in close around her and deepened the kiss, exploring her mouth with his tongue as she jostled for control. It was a powerplay he was happy to lose. And lose he did when she moved beneath him, spreading her legs so she could wrap them around his.

Fingers sunk into his hair at his nape while the others clung to his shoulder. Marinette began to arch her hips into him, rubbing herself against his throbbing cock. Adrien considered asking her how far she wanted to go but Marinette's body language told him all he needed. If she pushed him away, he would stop but right now she was urging him closer.

Adrien reached for her shoulders, sliding her bra straps down her arms. He rose up as she kissed her way down his throat. He deftly tugged the lace from her straining nipples and stroked her with both hands. Marinette threw her head back and arched her spine, thrusting her breasts into his waiting hands. The model palmed her softness and pinched her nipples between his fingers.

The grip of her legs tightened around his thighs as he dipped his head to tongue her breast from outer swell to the absolute peak. Marinette was tugging at his hair. "Yes, oh yes." He repeated his ministration on her opposite breast with similar results. Adrien spent quite a lot of time lavishing her breasts with attention from both his mouth and hands until he wondered if it was possible to get her to orgasm without even touching her pussy.

All the while, Marinette had alternated between clinging to his head and raking his back with her fingers. By the time he took a breather, her nipples were dark and swollen, with her bra shoved down provocatively. Adrien hooked a finger under the side of her panties. "Are these staying on or coming off?"

"Off," she insisted as she grabbed his wrist and urged him to tug the scrap of underwear free. He didn't need further encouragement.

As he removed them off her ankles he paused to look at the nightstand. It wasn't too presumptuous to put on a condom, was it?

"Is something wrong?" Marinette asked.

Adrien shook his head. "No, I was considering getting a condom."

"Oh, well hurry up."

Conundrum sorted. The model did as he was told, ripping the foil packet open then he looked at the condom. He grabbed the box and checked the leaflet to make sure he was doing this right. Then he tried to roll it on the wrong way. "Shit, I thought this was supposed to be easy."

Marinette giggled at him and turned it over. "Maybe this way."

With a shrug, Adrien tried and this time it worked. Once sheathed, he settled between her legs. With a yearning gaze, he stroked her hair from her eyes. "Remember, there's no rush. I'm ready when you are," he assured her.

His girlfriend smiled at him with such love he could melt. Her hands stroked down his raised chest and caressed his nipples. Adrien inhaled sharply and dipped down to kiss Marinette. Her legs bracketed his as their mouths worked against each other. Instinctively, the model rocked his hips forward, searching for where he wanted to be. Marinette lifted her pelvis and they rubbed against one another. The kissing and grinding continued for a while before Adrien found what he was looking for.

"There," Marinette gasped between kisses. She was so very slick that he sank into her with ease, but caution had him slowly rocking into her with controlled increments. At no point did Marinette flinch or seem to be in pain, if anything she was eager. Rolling her hips to accommodate him.

Still, Adrien had to ask. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," she said seeming surprised. "Not at all."

"I thought it hurts the first time for girls."

"Me too. Maybe I'm the exception to the rule."

"Or maybe it's because we didn't rush."

"Can we discuss this later. I want you to move."

"Okay," Adrien said with a grin as he pulled back and thrust into her. Oh yes, she liked that and so did he. But the model knew that he had to be careful, Nino had warned him about coming too soon. These sensations were new and his body would be impatient for release. With this in mind, Adrien did his best not to get overexcited.

Gritting his teeth, the blonde attempted to be enduring. At first their rhythm was mismatched but both were quick learners. Adrien wasn't sure if it was part of their existing synergy as fighting partners or if they were just enthusiastic in bed. Soon enough their pace was increasing, with Marinette clinging to him as he pounded into her. "Oh yes, Adrien, yes, yes!"

"Not too loud," he reminded her. While this part of the mansion wasn't often used, he wasn't sure how well the sound carried.

His nervousness helped curb his need, allowing him longer to please his partner. Green eyes were locked onto her every expression and when Marinette's face contorted in ecstasy he repeated his actions. But there was no way Adrien could keep this up without being affected as well. The new sensations rocking his body soon became all too much for him and he was just as noisy, chanting her name as her inner walls squeezed him until he was ready to burst.

Marinette threw her head back and let out the sexiest moan he'd ever heard and then he was there. Arching over her, balls deep, Adrien Agreste came hard within the woman he loved. He was panting like he'd fought one of their more challenging foes, then he slumped over her, tucking his face against her shoulder. "I love you," he murmured in her ear.

Marinette turned to him, lifting his face with her hands to meet his eyes. "I love you too."

Adrien gazed at her with a touch of coyness, he had to ask. "Did I get you there?"

She blushed, "Um, I think so."

"You think so?"

She shrugged. "It was really good."

"But not earthshattering?"

"Adrien, it was our first time. I'm blissfully happy, okay."

"But I wanted you to orgasm so ferociously that you couldn't see straight."

Marinette patted him on his bicep. "Gives you something to aspire to, kitty."

The model pouted. "But…"

"This is more than a one time deal, Adrien."

"So, you're suggesting we need to practice. I'm thinking lots and lots of practice. Because you know what they say, practice makes _purr_fect."

Her response was a half-hearted eyeroll. "You're going to be insatiable now, aren't you?"

"Like you're not," he teased as he nipped the end of her nose.

"Fine, I won't deny it."

"I thought you'd see it my way."

"Not to burst your bubble, but things are getting a little messy down south."

Adrien pushed up on his elbows and withdrew his softening cock. "Wow."

"What?" she asked, although by her tone he wasn't sure that she really wanted an answer.

He held up the used condom. "That's quite a load."

This time Marinette slapped him. "Put that in the bin, and stop looking so proud of yourself."

But the Cheshire grin remained as Adrien pranced away to dispose of the evidence. He had no doubt she was checking out his ass. In the bathroom, he finger-combed his hair and strutted back to the bed as if he were on the catwalk. As expected, her eyes raked over him with appreciation.

"Now that we've finally ravished each other-"

Marinette cut in. "I thought you said there was no rush."

"There wasn't. But what I was going to say, before I was so rudely interrupted was, I should thank you for making me a man." Adrien couldn't help but snort at the absurdity of it.

"I think you need to wait for your 'man card' to come in the mail before it's official."

"Damn, and here I was thinking this carnal act would make us man and wife. Ugh, I mean woman!"

His partner stared at him, clearly enjoying his discomfort. "Freudian slip?"

"Probably," he laughed.

"How about loving partners?"

Adrien raised his fist and knocked knuckles with Marinette. "Always."

* * *

**And there we have it. I hope you enjoyed the story and it made you smile. Please give the review box some love and let me know your thoughts. **

**So now it's off to finish the final chapter of A Piece of My Heart. Until next time peoples... thanks! :)**


End file.
